Invader From Another Demension
by Uberch01
Summary: The crossover you didn't know you needed. Neptune finds herself once again in another dimension. With no way back, she settles down and finds the new world to be just as crazy as she is. (Cover Image by Lucas-Shiroi)
1. 01 The Nightmare Begins (Part 1)

**~0~000~0~**

In Planetune's Basilicom the door to the CPU's personal chambers creaked open. A single pink iris could be seen scouting the empty hallway for anything out of place. Satisfied with the lack of any living thing in the hallway the door slowly opened.

Revealing a very peculiar sight, even for someone as weird as Neptune.

The CPU was decked out from head to toe in full riot police gear. Instead of a plastic shield she cared a cane in one hand and a plot device in the other. The device in Neptune's right hand gave off a constant, insistent, beeping as Neptune pointed it up and down the hall.

Now confident that there was nothing in the hallway she took her first step.

And fell into a dimensional tear.

"I'MMMMMM BBBBLLLLLAAAAASSSSTTTTTTIIIINNNNNGGGGG OOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFF AAAAAAGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNnnnn…n..!"

**~000~**

"Everyone we have code 001-NEPTUNE."

As Histoire's voice came across the intercom many of the workers in the building let out an exacerbated sigh at the common and at this point expected code phrase. None were distressed more than a pink haired girl in the basement, Neptune's younger sister Nepgear.

"No," depression rolled off the young woman in pitch, black, depressing waves. "This is all my fault. Why didn't it work? Why can't I do anything right?!"

**NEPGEAR GAINED THE BAD SISTER AFINITY**

"What?! I thought we got rid of those!"

**Nepgear began to grow hysterical.**

"Who said that?!

**At the sound of an unknown voice, Nepgear quickly grew alarmed and confused.**

"What?"

**Now even more confused, Nepgear spun around. She searched around her lab for the Narrator as she subtly reached over to grab an ominous purple sword that had been gathering dust on one of the work benches for several years.**

"That voice, it somehow knows exactly what I'm doing!"

**The young-looking girl shouted into thin air. **

"And 'Narrator,' what do you think this is some sort of game!"

**Asked the ****video game character****.**

'_This 'Narrator' must be the cause of Neptune's disappearance. If something caused a tear in fabric of space-time than it could explain why Neptune's anomaly detector didn't work.'_

**Nepgear's thoughts came to a screeching halt as she realized the Narrator was repeating out loud what she had been thinking. Word for word.**

"O-Okay, WHOEVER YOU ARE! Whatever you did to Neptune, I-I'll make you sorry!"

**Calm down Nepgear, threatening is unbecoming of you. Why don't we just have a quick chat, me to you. But first let us get rid of that thing your holding.**

"What, Gehaburn?"

The sword that was in her hands disappeared in an instant along with every single weapon and tool in the lab. Looking to escape from this seemingly all-powerful being Nepgear took a single step towards the door only to find that it and all the windows in her lab had been replaced with orange missing-texture-squares.

**Horrible thing, I don't know how you can even touch that.**

Said the narrator in a calm and collected tone.

**Sorry about this but the last person I narrated before I came under the service of your sister killed himself in an attempt to escape my narration and we can't have that can we. Not that it did him any good.**

The narrator while not possessing any lungs seemed to sigh as he continued talking to his captive audience.

**Now that we got that out of the way I will get straight to business. Neptune is gone, unlike every other multiverse-adventure that she has had there is no way back this time. This, unfortunately, means that the spot of the protagonist for this game falls squarely in your hands Stanley.**

"Stanley?" Asked the scared and newly christened CPU of Planetune.

**Oh look at that, you had me thinking about him, my bad. It was just a slip of the tongue I assure you. **

"And wait, you said you talked to my sister before?"

**Yes, quite often actually. She was by far one of my more favorite people to narrate, right after that one movie I narrated for. I think it had something to do with space hitchhikers and the number forty-two?**

"Neptune," Nepgear said in complete deadpan.

**Right Neptune, lovely lady. She always listened to me whenever I gave her advice. Never straying from the story. Unlike Stanley she trusted me to lead her to the good ending. Now enough about him, where was I?**

The sound of shuffling paper could be heard coming from nowhere but everywhere.

**Ah, here we go. Ahem, Nepgear, with Neptune gone. You, as her successor, must become the main character of this series. With the power of the protagonist and me, your trusty narrator, at your side you must save Gamindustri! Symptoms of being a protagonist may include headaches, vomiting, cold sores, 4****th**** wall awareness, insanity, depression, bad ending syndrome, hero journeys, overpowerness, ****under****powerness, and an existential crisis caused by the knowledge that your will is not your own and that you only exist to fulfil sixteen-year-old pervert's creepy sexual fantasies.**

"Uh-h-h-h, w-w-what?"

**Elegantly said. Though to be fair, I think anyone else would be hard pressed to be any better words after finding out the very nature of their existence.**

Deadpanned the Narrator. Thankfully Nepgear's experience with her sister allowed her to push past all of the 4th wall breaks.

"Wait, what do you mean saving Gamindustri? And I could never replace Neptune!" Nepgear shouted in a random direction .

**You did a pretty good job of it in 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth Two.'**

"That is not the point!"

**Your right, and quite simple we have dallied here long enough. Now Nepgear, onward. Starting today it is your story and I know the perfect way to start it.**

The orange square that blocked the door disappeared as if they had never existed in the first place.

**Now! Nepgear walked outside her lab.**

**~0~**

Neptune fell through the void.

"Really did you think that was it? What kind of story would it be if I wasn't the main character?! They would have to change the name!"

Neptune fell through the void.

"Seriously, Hyper Dimension Nepgear? I mean, it still works, but there is just something wrong with that title you know?"

Neptune fell through the void.

"Hey, you're probably wondering why I'm not taking this whole dimension-fall-who-ha seriously."

Neptune fell through the void.

"Well a while back, about after the fifth time this happened, I decided to apply for my professional dimensional falling certificate. That's right this girl is a sky and a dimensional falling pro!"

Neptune fell through the void.

"And while there is literally an infinite number of possibilities for where I could land. After the first, oh I don't know, one hundred times you fall through dimensions. It gets kind of boring."

Neptune fell through the void.

"Besides, I heard rumors that if you stare to long into the void you go insane, isn't that just crazy! Heh-Heh-Heh….yeah."

Neptune fell through the void.

"…"

Neptune fell through the void.

"Yo, Author. I get that you like to use those nifty keys called 'control' and 'v,' but can't we get on with the story? My arms are getting tired from all this falling."

Neptune stopped falling

"OW!"

**~0~000~0~**

_Greetings, Uberch01 here and I would like to introduce you to my first story "Invader from Another Dimension." While this chapter is short, I am proud of it and happy to release it as is. My plan is to keep these chapters short so I can just keep coming back and working on it when I can. As my first work I want criticism._

_**LET THE HATE FLOW FROM YOUR PORES, FILTHY HUMAN!**_

_Thanks Zim._


	2. 02 The Nightmare Begins (Part 2)

_Disclaimer: Uberch01 does not own Invader Zim or Hyperdimension Neptunia. _

**~0~000~0~**

"OW!" Said Neptune currently face deep in the pavement.

"OW!" She repeated. "Okay seriously I've been saying 'ow' for the last minute or so! Can someone help me out here!"

It was not out of character for Neptune to talk to herself once in a while. But in this case she was shouting at the people who were currently walking by as if seeing a girl face first in the asphalt was normal.

"OW!" Neptune screamed as someone stepped on her again.

'_Okay, Nep this,' _taking action, Neptune heaved herself out of the concrete with an ominous crack.

"What is the big idea, huh?!" Neptune turned to face the person who had stepped on her. This person was of the ever-elusive male demographic, and at a cursory glance the first thing anyone would notice about him is what a fat, disgusting, slob he was. The bucket of grease slop that one could barely classify as food in his right hand certainly didn't detract anything from that image.

"What?" The trampler asked in a stereotypically unintelligent drawl.

"Don't 'what' me! Tell me, what did your mother teach you to do when you see a poor young girl fall from the sky!"

"Uh," the waste of space stared numbly at the small child in front of him and said the first thing that came to his mind. "You're a girl?"

"I'm a girl?! Hello, did you not notice my purple dress, and shoulder length hair! What about my tone of voice? Or maybe it's the fact that I already said I was!" Neptune took a deep breath, "what else could I be?!"

"A cosplaying, trans-gender, feminist?"

Neptune's thoughts slammed to a halt.

This was unfortunately not the stupidest thing she had ever heard, that honor belonging to a particularly stupid line from Caboose, it did manage to make the top ten. In light of that terrifying fact Neptune could only gape at the idiot that stood in front of her.

But everything must end, and even Neptune has to move on and in a period of time that could not have been more than a few seconds Neptune's brain rebooted.

"No."

"Wha…"

"NO!" Neptune shouted as she jumped up and grabbed his ear, forcing him down to her height.

"You don't know the meanings of big words like those! I don't even know the meaning of those words! The author doesn't know the meaning of those words!"

"**HEY!"**

The shout stopped Neptune's tirade cold.

Pushing his way through the crowd that had naturally formed around the two was a man that could only be described as big. He wore a riot police uniform that had been amateurishly painted yellow and had the words 'truant officer' or some variation thereof duck taped on it in strategic locations. Unlike the sorry excuse for a man that Neptune currently had by his grease stained collar, this specimen of the male demographic was more 'macho-muscle' instead of 'pig-fat.'

"**YOUNG SCHOOL AGED GIRL, YOU ARE CURRENTLY TRUANT! DO NOT RESIST!"**

"Late? I'm expected?" Neptune as she tried to get her left ear to work again.

It wouldn't be the first time someone had known she was coming. Oracles, time travelers, and psychics had predicted when and where she would arrive in their dimension before. What would usually follow would be more at home in the plot a video game than any semblance of reality.

"**STOP RESISTING!"**

The truant officer pulled out a cattle prod and thrust it towards an unsuspecting Neptune.

"I'm not-ayayayayayaya!"

Con-

"Ayayayayayaya!"

Cont-

"Ayayayayayaya!"

Content-

"Ayayayayayaya!"

Content with the twitching lump of charbroiled flesh the pink haired girl had become, the officer walked over to his yellow police van. Returning with an oversized spatula he scraped Neptune off the ground and threw her into one of the cages in the back of his van.

"**YOUNG GIRL, THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION!" **

With his job done the truant officer slammed the doors closed.

**~000~**

Dib is a boy with a large head.

Besides that, most people at first glance would say he was quite ordinary looking. However, if anyone was ever so inclined to look deeper they would find a boy with an above average intellect, an unhealthy obsession with the paranormal, and stalker-ish tendencies towards a certain green skinned boy in his class.

The green skinned boy was comparatively benign in comparison. The only thing that really stood out about him was his tendency to shout and his before-mentioned green skin. However, if anyone was ever so inclined to look deeper they would find nothing but a cold dark malice. For the green boy was not even a boy at all.

His name is Zim, and he is an alien that was exiled to Earth. He's just hasn't realized it yet.

And so he tries, pathetic attempt after pathetic attempt to conquer the Earth in the name of a species that doesn't give a single squidly-spooch about him.

Fighting against his arch enemy, Dib, who repeatedly stops his evil plans for world domination. All for a planet that doesn't care.

Dib and Zim are bitter rivals, mortal enemies, and completely ignorant of the approaching pink haired terror who thy name is Neptune.

**~000~**

Neptune woke to screeching tires and the sound of smashing metal.

'_Huh, you would think after all this time I would have gained an immunity to electricity.'_

Examining her surroundings Neptune found herself to be in what looked like an animal cage. Four more were in her field of view and were stacked haphazardly together in the back of a vehicle of some sort. Though she briefly wondered why anyone would design their roof to look like a floor.

"Wait," righting herself Neptune took a look around the van. She couldn't remember what happened after she got put in the cage and the contents of the other cages frankly confused her. _'Those two cages have dogs, which, okay , is pretty normal. But that one has a raccoon-thing in it, while the last over there has an old man in it, oh I hope he is only knocked out.'_ The sound of the van's engine revving kept her from checking if the old man was actually sleeping as the unsecured cages began to slide around the van. Neptune went into the fetal position as both she and her cage bounced around like they were in a pinball machine. Just as quickly as it started the van abruptly stopped causing all the cages to bunch up against the wall dividing the cabin from the bed. Righting herself once again, Neptune took advantage of the momentary stop. Standing up as much as she could she summoned her sword and bent into an awkward kata.

"Foolish evildoer, as a protagonist one of my many skills is escaping cells just like this. HIYAH!"

Unsheathing her sword, Neptune appeared to teleport outside her cage leaving the cell's bars broken in her wake.

"Ha-ha, I've escaped, whoa!"

Neptune ducked as the van accelerated once again narrowly avoiding a giant spatula.

"Gah! This is going to kill me," Neptune shouted as she continued to execute an impressive display of acrobatics. Ducking and rolling under every piece of improvised shrapnel that was pinballing around the van's bed. Neptune was one misstep away from becoming a sad red paste.

Then Neptune had an idea.

**~000~**

Coming to a stop the truant officer closed the cab door and walked around to the back of the van. Grabbing both handles he pulled the doors open. "Hello," Neptune managed to wave at the officer before the cages she had precarious balanced against the door fell turning the Truancy Officer into filling for a five hundred-pound steel sandwich.

Neptune stared unimpressed at her victim, "man, talk about dumb muscle." Like a kangaroo Neptune used the poor man-turned-sandwich-filling as a step-stool to jump onto the curb.

"Now who wants a but kicking!"

Neptune looked around for the army of horrible Lovecraftian horrors that were surely waiting to take her to their leader. What she found was even worse. In front of her lay a large expansive monolith that stank of failed dreams and crushed hopes. It was surrounded by a metal fence topped with spikes and barbed wire.

"what is this place?" Neptune could feel a deep sense of depression that seemed to permeate the entire building. Her eyes were naturally drawn to a space above the second floor where there was a sign that stood proud to show the entire world the buildings sinister purpose.

**S**

**K**

**O**

**O**

**L**

"…..That's not spelled right."

**~0~000~0~**

_Dear Reader,_

_ Just so we are all aware, it is my understanding that stupidity is a Vasquez Universe Universal Trait not exclusive to Earth. The situations are taken to their logical insane extremes as I believe that is the intention that Vasquez had when creating the masterpiece known as Invader Zim._

_ If you do not like something that was made in this fic then please write a review and I will attempt to fix/address your issue. I'm looking for any kind of feedback here people. I plan on posting once every Tuesday, so I hope you look forward to that. Thanks for reading this. Invader From Another Dimension is a passion project and my first attempt at any kind of fanfiction. After years of using this website and the App it only felt right to try and put some sort of story together myself. _

_Thank you for the follows, favorites, and views, _

_Uberch01_


	3. 03 The Nightmare Begins (Part 3)

_Disclaimer: Uberch01 does not own Invader Zim or Hyperdimension Neptunia_

**~0~000~0~**

"School? Is this what that NPC meant by me being late," Neptune said. She sat on the curb of the parking lot to take full advantage of the break she had been given. She took a deep breath and began to think about everything that had happened to her in the last half-hour.

Neptune began to count on her fingers._ 'First I fell into this dimension,' _"check." _'Then I was attacked by a weird police officer,' _"check." _'And last I was taken here,' _"check."Neptune wiggled the three fingers in front of her face.

"Overall not the worst thing that's ever happened to me." Neptune stood up and began to walk to the front of the skool, with an uncharacteristic frown on her face. She had been through a lot in her life and compared to fighting Norse gods, evil AIs, and giant evil alien eggplants, saving a few hundred kids was easy. She would go into the building, stop the villain's evil plan, and free the children suffering within.

Just then, as if summoned, Neptune sensed a being of pure hate and evil coalescing behind her. Spinning around to face the new threat Neptune's jaw dropped. The being that stood behind her looked like any other old woman, however Neptune couldn't help but wonder why it was even trying to hide. The 'woman' stank of blood, evil, and tears, it was most likely the source of the dark aura that surrounded building.

"Why author, why have you forsaken me?" Neptune wept pathetically

"Your late," spoke the 'teacher.'

"Why do people keep saying that? I'm a hundred-year-old goddess for Nep's sake!"

"Goddess?!"

The thing disguising itself as an old woman reared back in shock, but that shock was only momentary. In an instant it was upon her, nearly slamming its head into Neptune's own and began to sniff at her hair and dress.

"Stop That!" Neptune shouted slapping the monster before her. The hit didn't seem to do much to it except make it take a step back. _'She is so weird. Like Ar'bor had a child with a vampire'_

"**HISSSS!"**

"….Did you just hiss at me," asked an incredulous Neptune.

"Of course I did! Get moving! Even a goddess still has to go to class."

"Wha-what? Hey!"

The thing grabbed Neptune's shoulders in an iron grip and spun her around, forcing her to begin walking towards the school.

"Lis-Listen to me! I'm not going to Nepping school!"

**~000~**

"And that is how I got forced into joining your class."

"How interesting Neptune," Ms. Bitter's voice was soaked in a sickly-sweet sarcasm that fooled no one. "Go sit in the chair behind that specific person right there." The teachers arm snapped towards the chair. And was that Neptune's imagination or did she a spider go down her throat.

'_Oh my Nep she is SO creepy,'_ thought Neptune.

Walking down the aisle between the windows and the lines of desk Neptune eyed her chair with much enthusiasm. _'Well at least they recognize my pro-tag status.' _Siting down in her assigned spot Neptune looked at the person sitting directly in front of her. The girl was wearing a blue shirt with a skull on it and had purple hair, but that wasn't what grabbed Neptune's attention. Neptune's attention was focused on the game consul that the girl was playing on her lap.

Standing up Neptune could see the game clearly, and was surprised (and delighted) to find that it was something she had never played before.

"Fall down that pit right there." Neptune pointed to the pit in question on the screen. The girl looked up at Neptune who was practically kneeling on her own desk to see the game. The girl looked murderous and seemed two seconds away from biting Neptune's arm off. But Neptune wasn't fazed in the least by this reaction, actually it was par for the course when dealing with Vert. After seeing that her glare was having no effect the gamer girl focused back on her console and continued to play.

Her eye started to twitch.

The girl immediately turned her avatar around and jumped into the pit. Instead of instant death she found a secret area full of more money than she could count along with the last collectable in the game.

"How did you know?" The girl asked looking back up at Neptune with wide-unbelieving eyes. "Nobody has been able to find the last collectable. It's one of the gaming world's greatest mysteries!"

"I'm just awesome, I guess. What game is that? I've never played it before."

"B-b-b-but every other pit in the game is instant death and that was the final stage. If I died I would have had to restart the entire game and it would have taken ages to get back to there!" The Game Slave 2 began to creak underneath her death grip. _'How could the developers do this? It makes no sense, and goes against one of the prime gameplay features that they teach the player from level one!'_

"**Quiet!" **Shouted Ms. Bitter's.

The shout brought her out of her just-rage and prevented her from snapping her Game Slave in half. She even felt better when she heard the pink haired idiot behind her fall face first onto the floor.

Then she felt something else, pride. She had done something none had done before her. She felt her face forming into a rare smile as she burned the True Ending screen into her memory knowing that no one in the world had ever seen it before. The very nature of the unforgiving one-life, collect-them-all game made finishing the game at all a feat to be celebrated.

"Hey, who are you? I'm Neptune! The protagonist!"

Looking up from the game she could see that the pink haired girl was leaning over her again.

Now that she thought about it she had never seen her before today and she definitely would have noticed someone with bright pink hair who wore such bright clothes. Deciding that the girl at least deserved a reply she took in a breath and spoke with as much enthusiasm as she always did.

"Gaz."

**~000~**

Ms. Bitters was doing a sermon on doom for the fifth time that day.

"Is this all she does."

"Yep."

….

"So…..have you ever wondered why we're here?"

Gaz stopped playing her game and looked at up at Neptune with an eyebrow raised. Having decided Neptune couldn't possibly be serious Gaz looked back down at her game.

"It's one of life's great mysteries." Gaz sarcastically said.

"No," Neptune replied seriously.

Gaz looked up again but this time she paused the game.

"I mean, why are we sitting here next to the windows in the sun, when we could be sitting over there by the air conditioner."

Looking over to where Neptune had pointed Gaz saw two empty desks up against the air conditioner all the way in the back of the class. Gaz and Neptune stared at each other for a moment before they gathered up all their stuff and walked to the other side of the room.

**~0~000~0~**

_I didn't think I would be able to get a thousand words out. With a mixture of a paper I had to write for university and a case of writers block I thought this chapter would be at least five hundred at most. I started at writing and it just kept coming. _

_ I edited the first part with Neptune meeting Bitters and then I started working on Gaz's and Neptune's first meeting, and it just kept flowing. I could be here all night but I want this to be out before nine so I can work on reading the forty-page articles for my theory class Thursday. I specifically like the red vs blue and Avengers references. Those where fun as they just flowed out of my brain onto the paper. Neptune calling Thanos an Eggplant just fit and the rest followed. I may actually enjoy writing fanfiction more than I thought. _

_HOLY 175 VIEWS! IS THIS NORMAL?! SERIOUSLY I JUST WENT TO UPLOAD THIS AND THOSE NUMBERS MAKE ME ESTATIC! THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWING AND READING MY FIRST FIC INVADER FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!_


	4. 04 The Nightmare Begins (Part 4)

_Disclaimer: Uberch01 does not own Invader Zim or Hyperdimension Neptunia_

**~0~000~0~**

The sound of the bell resounded in the small classroom.

The children reacting to its call, like a zombie rising from to its grave to follow the orders of a necromantic master. All except one ball of pink fluff.

Gaz had noticed throughout the day that whatever part of the room Neptune was in seemed to light up around her. She wasn't being metaphorical. Whenever Neptune stepped under one of the many cheap incandescent light fixtures, it would stop its incessant flickering and began to glow with an ethereal light that the bulbs should have not been capable of producing, but it hadn't ended there.

Gaz's eyebrow rose as the girl zoomed out of the class passing the sunflowers that had grown right outside the window during the last two hours. The flowers heads appeared to follow the Pinkett's journey all the way until she was out of their 'sight.' It was things like this that had made any of her attempts to ignore Neptune futile. Whether it was her instinctual knowledge of video games, her valuable insight in seat placements, or simply her looks.

No, it wasn't Neptune's hair color that made her stand out, it was her symmetry. It wasn't something you would notice at first glance, but Neptune had no pimples, no freckles, no buck teeth, no braces, no glasses, **no strand of hair untamed!** Her face was round without any sharp lines and she seemed to constantly radiate _~happiness~_.

'_SHE'S NOT NORMAL!' _Gaz thought, still rooted to her seat rhythmically clenching and unclenching her fists.

'_And just like with Zim nobody seemed to think Neptune looks weird or that her being here is out of place. Though unlike that green idiot I feel that if Neptune tried to take over this stupid little world she could succeed.'_

She knew that the instant her useless brother Dib saw Neptune he would do his annoying paranormal-investigator-thing.

Gaz stared out the window at the dead flowers. _'Neptune, what are you?' _Gaz sighed.

"Whatever…..if she takes over the world it's not my problem."

**~000~**

Neptune hid behind a pillar. The pillar was just one of many that had the important task of keeping the second floor from collapsing. But it wasn't the pillar that was important, it was who was on the other side of it.

Neptune peaked around the corner and her eyes quickly locked on to her prey, the being calling itself Ms. Bitters.

'_Come on do something already!' _Neptune was getting impatient, having followed the teacher ever since the bell rang when Ms. Bitters turned into a pool of shadow and left the classroom. _'Go talk to your evil henchmen, enter a secret passageway, anything!'_

Movement caught Neptune's attention as something came into peripheral vision.

'_What?!' _

That something was in fact a someone, an older woman who wore a black dress and a pair of highly reflective glasses. In other words a carbon copy of Ms. Bitters.

"What happened?" Asked the Bitters who had been in charge of Neptune's class.

"It's that idiot with the big head!" Hissed out the Bitters clone. "He decided to go on one of his _'Zim is an alien'_ rants again."

Neptune watched transfixed as the two clones started to act weird. They didn't appear to understand personal space as the distance between them started to shorten. Eventually touching, both Bitters appeared to turn into shadow before pooling together. A sound began to echo down the corridor that would cause any lesser creature to breakdown into convulsions. Indescribable in its terror, if any mortal survived the encounter they would describe it as the sound of everything the listener feared mashed together with nails-on-a-chalkboard, and shoved down your ear at full blast, and the sight was even worse.

Abruptly the sound cut off leaving only one Bitters to rise from the darkness.

The new Ms. Bitters appeared to crack its neck before shivers racked its entire body.

"Ugh, the rant was worse than usual!" Hissed an irate Bitters, somehow appearing to be traumatized by the experience. Recovering from the episode the teacher stalked deeper into the dark recesses of the school leaving behind a completely disturbed and dumbstruck goddess.

**~000~**

***BANG***

"Wha…?" Neptune took in her surroundings, not that there was anything to look at. Everything was black and smelled.

Standing up Neptune opened the lid of the dumpster, for it was indeed a dumpster she was in. A very smelly dumpster, a smelly dumpster that smelled…smelly.

"Ugh! What does this school serve for lunch! Gah!" Neptune jumped out of the garbage bin and looked around.

"How did I get to a land fill?!" Neptune raised her eyes to look over the edge of the chain link fence that surrounded the compound. "And who's bright idea was it to put an incinerator in the middle of a city?!" Neptune was a slacker, but many years of being a goddess had taught her a few things. The basics of city zoning being one of many things she had learned after having it beaten into her head.

Of course all you needed was a little bit of common sense to know that you don't put any kind of trash disposal in the middle of a big city.

The place was pretty basic, several large piles of trash all surrounded a medium sized red brick building with a single smokestack. The building was pretty normal with a few windows and three conveyor belts that went directly from the junk piles into the building. One of which ran directly under Neptune.

Neptune scrambled forward landing in what a yoga instructor would call a 'downward dog' and everyone else would call a faceplant.

As soon as she ate gravel the conveyer belt started. The dumpster lid slammed down from the jolt which caused an avalanche of garbage to cover it. Trapping any unlucky soul inside.

Neptune watched as the wanna-be coffin slowly made its way towards the incinerator. Turning around Neptune waved peace signs at where there would be a camera if this was a television show.

"That's called genre savviness folks; and this is called breaking the fourth wall!"

**~000~**

Neptune walked up to a porch, its lamp being the only source of light on the street.

Reaching the house in question, she rang the doorbell.

After several minutes the door was finally opened.

"Hey can you hose me off?'

Gaz raised an eyebrow, but acquiesced.

A torrent of water rushed out to meet the girl soaking her from head to toe.

"Thank you," replied Neptune from halfway across the street.

**~0~000~0~**

_I can't thank you enough for reading my story. Seeing that number tick up fills me with so much joy for some reason. I would also like to thank those who commented, your suggestions have been noted and I have plans on how to integrate them into the story. Hopefully the fourth wall breaks aren't becoming too much, I like fourth wall breaks but it's a fine line to tread._


	5. 05 The Nightmare Begins (Part 5)

_Disclaimer: Uberch01 does not own Invader Zim or Hyperdimension Neptunia_

**~0~000~0~**

*Splash * *Glug*

Gaz smiled as she doused Neptune with the hose again. The girl who had once looked like a perfect doll was now reduced to little more than a wet puppy. Her clothes were stained by grease and random pieces of trash were stuck into her hair which now was sticking in every direction. Her face was twisted into an evil scowl that Neptune either ignored or didn't notice.

Giving one last good spirt with the hose Neptune was now soaked to the bone and covered in mud. However the stench was finally gone.

Standing up Neptune looked over her shoulder at Gaz and pouted.

Gaz's left eye twitched before she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. _'This girl.'_

"Go upstairs, the shower is the first door on the left." Gaz sighed, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, and watched as the pinkette followed her directions.

**~000~**

"Hey, I used your shampoo! I hope that was okay!" Neptune smiled as she plopped down on the opposite side of the couch.

Gaz glanced over and smirked.

"That's okay it wasn't mine."

"Oh. You have a little sister?"

"Nope!" Neptune flinched from the look on Gaz's face. She was smiling. And Neptune could feel that this was something she didn't do a lot.

Deciding that the joke wasn't on her, Neptune smiled back. Gaz was like a dangerous mixture of all the other goddesses' worse tendencies. Gaz was a gamer like Vert, a loner like Noire, and had a hair temper like Blanc.

"Cool game. Can I play?"

"It's a single player game."

"Oh…"

"….."

Neptune grabbed her hair and sniffed it. _'Strawberries, it smells like strawberries.' _

**~000~**

"ZIM!"

"**DIB!"**  
"GIR!"

Zim and Dib looked at the silly little robot.

"Gir, what are you doing?"

"I'M EATING CHICKEN!"

"You're a robot, can you even eat?"

Gir ignored Dib and continued to eat his fried chicken, bones and all.

"What he means is…" Zim looked left and right and began to pat down his clothes, obviously looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked suspiciously.

"What he means is…is…HA! No wait that's lint."

"Wait a minute! **YOUR STALLING!** Did you seriously think such an old trick would work on me Zim?!" Dib shouted condescendingly at the alien.

"What no I,...AHA!"

Zim smirked and pulled a small black remote with a single purple button out of his pack.

"**BEHOLD DIB, THE FUTURE OF THE HUMAN RACE!"**

Pressing the button, all three occupants of the lawn looked up. The sound of moving machinery finally halting as the roof split open. Where Zim's usual Voot Cruiser had been replaced with a missile launcher that once activated began to unfold into its full intimidating glory. The weapon emplacement was in plain view for anyone to see if they just stopped watching the television for a second and looked out the stupid window.

The battery of missiles was weird, while the launcher was obviously alien in make that was not what made it so strange. Instead of missiles, inside of each launch tube was a human that was covered in feathers from head to toe with a red glove was stuck onto each of their heads. Dib stared in shock at Zim's choice of ammunition.

"**THIS IS THE FUTURE OF THE HUMAN RACE! TREMBLE IN PURE TERROR!"** Shouted Zim.

"Seriously, what's with you guys and this chicken thing? Are you just calling us cowards?" Asked Dib as he stared in disbelief at Zim's latest plan.

Zim just smirked at Dib.

"Whatever Zim. You've done some pretty stupid stuff, however doing all this just for a stupid joke really takes the cake."

Zim's smirk gained a truly evil edge to it. "Oh poor, poor, Dib-human." Zim smirk turned into a truly predatory smile, showing only teeth. "Who said anything about a joke." Zim pressed the button once again.

The launcher sprung to life moving to aim at its pre-selected targets. Once locked on the launcher began to whine and shake.

To Dib this could mean only one thing. "Ahh, it's going to blow!" Dib quickly vacated the front lawn, jumping the fence and crouching behind the thin planks of wood for what little cover it could provide.

Zim however, stayed exactly where he was and happily watched Dib flail his arms while he ran around in circles like a chicken before hopping the fence and cowering behind it. Which was hilarious to Zim as the fence had so many holes in it he could see Dib clearly from where he was. It was useless in keeping things like a certain human out of his yard so it would be just as useless as a pathetic shield. Zim didn't hold in his laughter.

"**AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"**

Unfortunately Zim had misjudged the missiles safe-launch-distance, so as the missiles began to fire the back-blast from the launch sent Zim tumbling head over heals directly into the fence Dib was using as cover.

Dib stared in awe as one-by-one the humans dressed as chickens were launched like common ordinance across town.

"Get out of there!" Shouted Dib to the weaponized humans.

"I'm in danger, AAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhh…" was all he received as a reply.

He had reacted too late, for as soon as it had started it was seemingly over. Now twenty people were headed at ballistic speeds towards their unknown targets. Dib looked down at Zim and stared into the depths of one of his red pupiless eyes, the other one still being covered by Zim's disguise. Reaching forward Dib grabbed Zim by the lapel and used his head.

"Argh!" Zim shouted in pain.

"Tell me what you fired those humans at or I'll headbutt you again!" Dib threatened Zim.

"It would be better if you started to run home Dib, or it might not be there!"

Dib dropped Zim and took off running as fast as he could. In the background the Irken's maniacal laughter echoed into the night.

**~000~**

Back at the membranes household everything was calm

"Hey Gaz, why did you come to the door with a hose."

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Gaz stood up and grabbed the before mentioned hose before slowly making her way to the door. Gaz appeared to be in no hurry, unlike the person who was knocking so hard that they appeared to be trying the break down the door. Finally reaching the door Gaz held the hose at chest height before unlocking it. The door was ripped open and Neptune caught a glance at the person on the other side. All she could tell from her weird angle on the couch was that the person was a boy.

"GAZ HAVE YOUSAIJSDJKALKAJkMUDADjLKKLMkMKmlkdmKAMijOjO!"

Neptune watched as the boy who had been standing on the porch was launched off his feet, cartwheeling through the air before hitting a light post. Gaz began to mess with the hoses settings, skillfully keeping Dib stuck to pole by the water pressure alone. Neptune couldn't tell for how long it went on for, it could've been mere seconds or several minutes, for she was rolling around the floor laughing her ass off at the entire display.

Dib stood up soaked to bone and covered in mud.

"Oh thanks Gaz. Now I'm going to have to take a shower."

"Why do you think I did it!" Replied an irate Gaz. "You smell like sausage Dib!"

Dib shuddered for some unknown reason.

"Okay Gaz, I can take a hint." ("No you can't!") "I'm going, I'm going." Dib said 0s Gaz pushed him towards the stairs. Dib looked like an animal being led to the slaughter and was constantly looking for any way out of his predicament. After a few minutes of back forth with his sister, where at one point he tried to jump out the window, he gave up and stepped into the shower.

Neptune stared at the muddy trail that this 'Dib' had tracked into the house from the floor. With the rather drastic measures that Gaz had taken to get Dib into the shower did not give her a great first impression of Gaz's brother. Gaz's reputation on the other hand had gone through the roof.

"Hey Gaz, did you use my shampoo?!"

Neptune once again lost it.

**~0~000~0~**

_I just realized two things. One, this fic is the only Invader Zim and Hyper Dimensional Neptunia Crossover Fic on this site. Two, Gaz and Neptune have the same voice actress ( O thanks guest reviewer). I'm going to be able to do so many things with this information._

_ Thanks for Reading,_

_ Uberch01_


	6. 06 The Nightmare Begins (Part 6)

_Uberch01 does not own Invader Zim or Hyperdimension Neptunia_

**~0~000~0~**

Dib couldn't sleep.

The terror he felt for Zim could not be put into words.

Where had Zim targeted?

What is he going to do next?

Were tonight's events the entire scheme or was it merely a diversion?

Zim's alien brain was as brilliant and devious as it was unpredictable. He never knew whether Zim's next plan was going to be an attempt at world domination or another senseless asinine plot. So he had to go over every single action and inaction that Zim did with a fine-tooth comb.

With questions aplenty in his mind he couldn't find it in himself to sleep.

Deciding his time was better spent doing something else than simply rolling around in bed for a few hours, Dib got up and walked over to his computer. Zim had found his probe month ago but the amount of data he had managed to acquire before then was staggering. Schematics for incomprehensible alien tech was only the tip of the iceberg, but they would right now.

Dib searched the stolen schematics until he found the original blueprints that the missile launcher had been modified from. Dib could barely understand the alien technobabble, but he understood enough to know that modifying the launcher so that it could successfully use humans-dressed-as-chickens as ammo should have been impossible.

"Such diabolical genius," whispered Dib. _'I can't wake up Gaz or I'll face her wrath. Wait a minute…'_

Dib stood up and walked over to the wall and placed an ear to it. He feared that he may not have been quiet enough and waited for the sound of impending doom to arrive. His breath hitched in his throat as he could hear something coming from the direction of Gaz's room.

"Wait a second…" said Dib, "Is that laughter?"

'_Is that a hyena? No, it's Gaz. why would Gaz be laughing?' _Dib thoughts began to race, and the flood gates opened. Dib couldn't help but to begin to imagine anything and everything that could possibly cause his sister to laugh.

Dib fainted.

**~000~**

"You're such a baby Neptune!" Cried Gaz as she continued her laughter that had only grown in its intensity in the last five minutes.

"Excuse me!" Neptune replied. "Scary movies are supposed to be scary!" Neptune's voice could be clearly heard despite the fact that her mouth and nose was pressed into the pillow she was hugging as a makeshift shield. "I'm watching it aren't I? I'm not chicken!"

Gaz's devilish smirk was all the response Neptune got.

**[Squish!]**

"Oh-ho, there goes his head, Hahaha!"

Neptune snapped, **"KYAAAA!"**

**~000~**

After having watched the movie Gaz had decided to up the fear factor by playing a horror game, with her as the monster. The first game had been a hilarious noob stomp as Gaz tormented Neptune who had no idea what she was doing. Three games in and Neptune appeared to have gotten the hang of it.

"Kyaaaa!"

Neptune's screams were still music to her ears though.

"Damn it!" Neptune shouted as her character finally lost their last bit of life. "I almost got all the pages!"

"Seriously, how have you never played slender before?" Gaz asked. The girl was too game savvy, she should have at least heard of the game.

"Sorry, we don't have this game back in my dimension! Though now that I think about it, I think I may have heard of this game in Plutia's dimension."

Neptune looked over at her purple haired friend. Gaz, however had the same indifferent look that always seemed to be on her face when she wasn't making someone else's life miserable.

"You gonna say anything?"

"Nope," replied Gaz

Both girl's focus returned to the flat screen in front of them as another round started.

"You know Gaz, you, you're the best."

"Of course I am. I'm letting you sleep on my couch."

**~000~**

Consciousness returned to him slowly.

'_What?'_ Getting up out of the pile of drool he looked around the room. His eyes eventually returning to the still-on computer. Walking over he could feel his eyes as they bulged out of his head.

"8:07 in the morning! I'm going to be late for school!"

He ran, nearly ripping his bedroom door from its hinges he booked it to the stairwell. Skipping every-other step on the stairs he grabbed his backpack from the banister before slamming open the door and sprinting into the sunrise.

Neptune looked over her shoulder as she felt more than saw Dib run by.

"Your brother's weird."

"Yep."

**~000~**

Dib ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "I won't be truant!" He said glancing over his shoulders for the infamous yellow van of the city truancy officer. It was rumored that he could smell a truant student from fifty paces and those that were found by him were never heard from again.

Turning the last corner Dib ground to a halt.

The skool appeared to be in taters with several windows broken and a large amount of yellow police tape covering the entrances to the building. The only clue to what had happened was a number of feathers that were randomly cast about the skool's front lawn.

"**HAHAHAHA!"**

Dib turned in the direction of the voice.

"**ZIM!" **shouted Dib at the sight of his archenemy.

"**THAT'S RIGHT IT IS I! ZIM! **I have destroyed this pitiful excuse for a knowledge depository! Now that you can't learn anything, you will grow weak and feeble, while I grow stronger and more powerful! Soon, oh so very soon. I, **ZIM**, will take over this planet and enslave you pathetic humans!

Zim stared at Dib, waiting for his stupid human brain to register the true genius of his plan and the futility of trying to fight an Irkan invasion! Zim jumped in surprise as instead of wailing in fear Dib began to cheer. What was the human doing? He had won. It was only a mater of time until he has…

"Wait, where are you going? Your supposed to be running in fear, not happiness! What are you doing?! Get back here DIB! What, no Gir don't eat that, come back here!"

"Woohoo, no school!"

**~0~000~0~**

I edited the last chapter for grammatical mistakes, and I'll probably do something similar to this one tomorrow. However I have midterms coming up along with a paper I have to write that is due in the next week so I may not upload next week. If so I will upload a 2k word chapter the following week to make up for it.

Thank you for reading my story and I can't wait until I'm finished. Not that I'm not still having fun, but the idea for this story that it will be binge material once I'm done. Leave any ideas or suggestions in the comments and have a good day.

Thanks,

Uberch01


	7. 07 The Pink Terror (Part 1)

_Uberch01 does not own Invader Zim or Hyper Dimension Neptunia_

**~0~000~0~**

"WHO?!"

"WHO?!"

In two different houses, two identical screams rang out. Both asking the same question.

"**WHO THE HELL IS NEPTUNE?!**"

_**~Flashback~**_

"This is stupid! How can this place be open again after one day?!" Zim wondered outload. He looked over the skool that appeared to be in perfect condition, it even had a new coat of paint.

"Grrr, it appears as if I underestimated the resourcefulness of these hu-mans." Zim looked as if he was going to be sick from having to admit it.

"Ahh master, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do fine," said Gir.

"**OF COURSE I WIL**-what are you doing here Gir?"

"You called for me."

"No. I didn't." Silence descended and as time went on things only seemed to get more and more awkward. Zim fidgeting with his disguise while Gir, in his own disguise, started to jump up and down. Zim finally said breaking the awkward pause with a cough "Go home Gir."

"But I'm lonely," Gir whimpered.

"**GIR!**" Zim stiffly pointed in the direction of his and Gir's base. "**LEAVE!**"

"Okay," said the depressed robot.

And with that Zim and Gir parted ways.

**~000~**

"I'm telling you, Zim launched people dressed as chickens at the skool."

"No matter how many times you tell me, it doesn't make it any more believable Dib." Gaz responded to her brother in a very disinterested fashion.

"That's just it. I think it's a misdirection campaign. He's trying to shake me off his trail with these asinine plans as he works toward his true goal of world domination!" Dib said confidently.

"Or maybe he did it so that you would think that," Gaz replied sarcastic.

Dib spun around and looked at his sister in shock.

"YOUR RIGHT!"

"I am?" Asked a confused Gaz.

"**ZIM THOUGHT HE COULD FOOL ME WITH HIS LATEST SCHEMES! BUT I KNOW NOW THAT HE'S ACTUALLY USING REVERSE-REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY ON ME! HIS DIOBODICAL ALIEN MIND KNOWS NO BOUNDS! THANKS GAZ, TODAY YOU'VE HELP SAVE THE EARTH FROM DESTRUCTION!**"

Excited Dib raced off to skool, ready to confront his nemesis.

**~000~**

Gir slowly walked back to the base with his head in his hands. Whatever he did never seemed to be enough for his master. I didn't matter how much of his chicken he shared with Zim.

Suddenly Gir's head shot up with a newfound vigor.

"I know! I'll make waffles. No, chicken! NO! Chicken AND waffles!"

Gir failed to notice a pink haired girl slowly walking up behind him.

**~0~000~0~**

_Uberch01,_

_ Sorry for the short upload this week. I have a paper due Thursday and it is taking up all of my brain power and time. I couldn't, however, just leave you guys without anything, so I typed this up. It is more of an outline than a succinct chapter. But I have an idea of where I'm going to take this 'episode.' I plan for it to jump back and forth in time at the beginning of every chapter for the next 'episode,' and by the end of it Neptune will have gained her first party member. Gaz doesn't count. I can't wait to get to that point. I promise to give you guys a longer than usual chapter next week to make up for the lack of a proper chapter this week._


	8. 08 The Pink Terror (Part 2)

_Uberch01 does not own Invader Zim or Hyper Dimension Neptunia_

**~0~000~0~**

"So you're an alien robot?"

"**YEP!** I'm an Irken robot here to help my master take over the **WORLD!**"

"I see. And just who is your 'master'"

"**ZIM!"**

"…Huh."

_**Flashback**_

"And that's how I helped _Rei_ and _Mery_ defeat Yukari and solve the Incident of a Thousand Perverts!"

"How did you know about the parts you weren't there for?" Gaz asked the girl next to her.

"Ah…" Neptune looked at Gaz then back down to her Portable Omni-dimensiOnal Pudding, or PO-OP for short. A fitting name as that is exactly what it looks like.

"Shut up, I'm a goddess. I don't have to explain my divine ways to mortals." Neptune waved her spoon around in the air before moving to take a spoonful of her favorite treat. She always made sure to have emergency pudding in her inventory ever since Histoire banished her to the dimension-without-pudding. After the first few times someone (Neptune and anyone near her) accidently fell into another dimension they had figured out how to bring their inventories with them. Afterall it was only natural that they began to study interdimensional physics thoroughly after what happened to her on a bi-weekly basis.

Which brings up a good point. _'Where is everyone?!' _Thought Neptune. _'No calls! No texts? Where are they! Nepgear didn't invent the interdimensional Nep-phone for nothing!' _Neptune sighed and looked at the beforementioned cellular phone she had taken out of her inventory. It looked like your standard smartphone with a purple case. Unlocking it she pressed the button to refresh the connection once more but like the first time at Gaz's house and every time since, there was no signal. A big cartoonish red flashing X dominated the screen along with a number of other symbols that typically meant bad things such as a stop sign and a chibi Compa telling a chibi Neptune there was no more pudding.

"I get it Cortana, no signal. You don't have to be a Nep about it." Neptune whispered at the phone. The warning symbols disappeared, and a laughing blue haired young-looking girl dominated Neptune's phone.

Cortana was an advanced artificial intelligence created by Leanbox for administration purposes. When they were created, one was given to each of the CPU's. These four 'sisters' had quickly become almost carbon copies of the CPU they served, much to Noire's delight and Histoire's despair. As a result the Nep-phone had been specifically designed to house the AI in case of another disaster such as Kurome, ASIC or something similar to the situation Neptune was currently in. The fact that the advanced computer program apparently couldn't do anything was disconcerting to the normally perpetually cheerful girl.

'_I wonder what's keeping them?'_

**~000~**

"Healer's down!"

"Need a rez!"

"Out of mana!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**~000~**

"I'm sure their fine," said Neptune.

"Gaz there you are!" Cortana disappeared into cyberspace as Neptune shoved the phone back into her inventory.

Neptune watched as Gaz's brother ran to the table shouting all the while. _'Wow, does this guy ever just chill.'_

"Where were you? You weren't at our normal table?" Dib said sitting down and opening his lunch.

"I decided to sit with Neptune," Gaz succinctly said. That being the only clue that she had been listening to Dib at all.

"Who's Neptune?"

Neptune smiled and waved at Dib as he appeared to finally take notice of her sitting next to his sister. She however stopped smiling as Dib's face shifted from confusion, to suspicion. _'Why's he looking at me like that? Do I have pudding on my face?' _

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before." Neptune stared at Dib, this was the third time she had seen him, and he had not left a good impression so far. Neptune opened her mouth to begin what surely been a scathing retort only to stop as a chill crept down her spine.

The chill was familiar, only one person had ever made her feel this way. _'Oh Nep, when did Sadie get here!' _Neptune swung her head back and forth looking for the purple haired dominatrix alter-ego of her best friend.

Her sights eventually fell on the source of the aura. Gaz emanated a miasma of pure hatred that completely fit the purple haired girl she was sitting next to. _'Noire's loneliness, Blanc's temperament, Vert's gamming addiction. Time to add the sadism of Plutia to this already dangerous CPU cocktail. Is she also lazy?' _Neptune stared as she subtly shifted farther down the bench. There was a lot of room as there was no one at the table besides Dib, Gaz, and Neptune.

Dib however didn't appear to notice anything was wrong and continued to stare at Neptune. There was something about her that intrigued Dib, he just couldn't figure out what.

"DIB." Said the voice of a demon.

"Yes?" Said dib as sweat began to drip down his face.

"DIE."

Dib promptly booked it out of the lunchroom. Only stopping once he had managed to put half the building between him and his sister.

**~000~**

"What was that for? Why did you go full Sadie on your brother in the lunchroom?" Neptune asked Gaz who was once again seated in front of her. Neptune had been waiting for her 'Sadie-Sense' to stop tingling before asking Gaz any questions. She was stupid, not suicidal.

"He's a paranormal freak." Responded Gaz with a large amount of venom, not even looking up from Neptune's game console.

"So what? He thinks I'm a ghost, or something?" Asked Neptune.

"Or something." Replied Gaz as she continued to maneuver the blue mascot of Planetune around the platforms. "You never know with him. He could think you're a ghost, an alien, or even bigfoot. But he most likely thinks you're an alien. Ever since Zim and Tak came he mostly goes with alien.

Neptune looked up at that, "Zim? Tak? Who's that?"

**~000~**

Gir struggled in his bindings. Twisting left and right until he landed on his side, at which point he began flailing around with his legs only succeeding in managing to roll around in circles.

Gir stopped moving when the door opened with an ominous click.

Light shown into the room revealing it to be a small closet or shed. Surrounding him was a large number of sharp tools too high up for him to reach even if his hands weren't secured to his side with duct tape. Standing imposing in the doorway, casting a shadow directly over Gir, was a young girl with pink hair that reached the small of her back. But what managed to catch the attention of the dysfunctional robot was what she had in her hands.

In one hand was a sword, and the other, a screwdriver.

**~0~000~0~**

_First things first. 'Rei' and 'Mer-y' are Neptune's nicknames for Reimu and Marisa from TOUHOU Project. In the incident she is speaking about Yukari got bored and decided to create an incident by mass-gapping a large number of people into Gensokyo. Neptune being one of them. She also gapped a large number of guys too, hence the name of the incident. If you have no idea what TOUHOU is than ignore this as it won't be mentioned again. _

_ However, this plot bunny got me by the neck and now I can't stop thinking about it. I now want to write a multi-crossover TOUHOU story. Maybe when I'm done with this one._

_ And yes, if it was not obvious, I'm a nerd._

_ As it currently is the chapters making up this 'episode' are split into three parts. An unconnected flashforward that will be elaborated latter on in this 'episode,' the present, and Gir._

_ What do you think? Comment any ideas or complaints you have and if you have a account I'll try and PM you back._

_ Over 668 views and 10 followers. This chapter goes out to you guys._


	9. 09 The Pink Terror (Part 3)

_Uberch01 Does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Invader Zim._

**~0~000~0~**

"Neptune this is a bad idea."

"I'll be fine," Neptune smiled down at her two friends.

"Like hell you'll be fine! We should be running away from the giant robot, not towards it!"

_**~Flashback~**_

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll keep you posted. Just call me if you find anything." IF closed one of her many phones, and placed it back alongside its brothers. She sighed, this mystery wouldn't solve itself, but there appeared to be no leads at all. Something she had become accustomed to over the past couple years, but nevertheless it continued to grate on her. What kind of information broker was she? She might as well quit if she didn't start seeing results anytime soon.

"Iffy!"

A shout brings her out of her self-deprecating thoughts. Approaching her is a young girl who looks closer to being a young woman than IF was despite both being the same age. Her breasts were large, and her blond hair flowed down her back. This, was Compa.

"Iffy, there you are! I was looking for you!" Compa's loud voice was impossible to miss. She seemed to never run out of energy and was, by her own admittance, quite the ditz. She was also IF's only friend.

"Sorry Compa, I've been trying to figure out what happened two days ago."

"Iffy? What are you talking about?" Compa stared at her friend in confusion. Compa found herself doing this a lot, Iffy had a bad habit of assuming people knew the same things she did. It was one of the reasons why she wasn't that good of an information broker.

"The weird chicken cult that attacked the skool!" IF began to gesture wildly towards one of the recently fixed windows.

"Oh, is that what happened?"

"Maybe? I don't know!" Shouted and irate IF. " I swear, weird stuff happens around this place every other day."

IF and Compa, while talking, were slowly pushed towards one of the exits by the tide of moving students.

"How else do explain a bunch of people acting like complete animals?!"

Compa seemed to actually contemplate IF's question before answering.

"Maybe it was the return of Rainfurest?"

IF shuddered. "Don't even joke about that! Do you know how horrible that was?"

Compa put her hands on her hip and leaned into IF's face. "Iffy. I'm not the one who sold Dib false information that bigfoot would be at the convention and then recorded him embarrassing himself."

"Well how was I supposed to know that it would go so bad!" IF shivered once more. "The drugs, the diapers, the property damage! I hacked into the security cameras hoping to catch something to sell to his sister, but oh my god! It was like a car crash; I couldn't look away!"

IF facepalmed, it didn't help, the memories would not stop coming. The only saving grace of that entire experience was the large amount of money she made selling the footage to news outlets, the police, and festival organizers.

"Besides, I can't be the only one taking advantage of Dib's insanity." That hadn't been the first time that the information broker 'Idea Factory' had sold information to 'Agent Mothman' that had turned out to be false. All it took was the words, 'this source is legitimate' to have Dib shoveling mountains of cash at her. _'Not like it maters that much. The Membranes are loaded, they won't miss a few-thousand bucks.'_

Compa's face crumpled up, but she didn't say anything more. It said a lot about Dib's horrible reputation when the nicest person in the school wouldn't speak up for you.

"Now Iffy," she stands corrected. "As a future nurse I must speak up against your exploitation of someone's mental illness for your own monetary gain."

"Compa," IF groaned.

"Iffy," Compa replied obstinately.

IF and Compa turned to stare at each other, the students parting around them like the Red Sea.

The crowd had taken them all the way to right outside the doors and the other students were more interested in going home than watching that month's fight between the two friends.

"IF!, COMPA!"

"Huh!"

"What..?"

A pink and white blur nearly slammed into IF. It was only thanks to IF's and Compa's quick reflexes preventing them from taking a swift tumble down the stairs.

The blur slammed to a halt in front of the duo , ignoring all of Newton's laws. The blur was, in reality, a young pre-teen pink haired girl who seemed to radiate enthusiasm and had a seemingly permanent smile etched on her face. For the life of her IF couldn't recall the girl's name and she wouldn't be much of an information broker if she didn't know at least that, which meant the girl was new. Argo, this girl shouldn't know either of their names.

The girl opened her mouth, but quickly stopped. Replacing it with a devious smirk.

"Oh my, how lewd. You two love birds should find a room." And then the girl began chortling.

IF opted to ignore her and stared up at her friend. "You can drop me now."

Compa obliged, letting IF down from the princess-carry that she had been in since the human torpedo had spooked them. IF looked left and right, expecting a crowd to have gathered in preparation to mock her and Compa, but was pleasantly surprised to find that to not be the case. Instead, all of the sheep were watching Dib and that Zim kid make fools of themselves. _'Seriously, there's no way Zim's an alien. An alien could never be that stupid and if an alien did want to invade the Earth they would just nuke us into extinction from orbit.'  
_"So, um, who are you?" Asked Compa.

Ah yes, the weird girl. Said girl's smile grew wide as she began to gesture wildly at herself and her surroundings.

"Little old me? My names Neptune! Nice to meet you."

IF pulled out one of her phones and began to text one of her contacts on the school board, she should have been aware of any transfers. Putting it away she looked up and stated what was on her mind.

"If this is, 'nice to meet you,' how come you know our names, huh."

"Oh that, I know versions of you from other dimensions."

"….."

"Okay listen, crazy girl, I'll give you just one more chance." IF grabbed Neptune by her shoulders and pulled her close. "How. Do. You. Know. Our. Names." IF practically growled into Neptune's left ear.

Neptune broke the hold easily with surprising strength before putting her hands in front of herself in an obvious sign of placation. "N-n-now hang on. Here I got proof. Just here in my…"

IF's and Compa's eyes widened as they saw the weird girl pull out a purple brick from seemingly nowhere.

"Comeon, Comeon, Comeon Aha! Here, feast your eyes on this!" Neptune said as she turned her phone around.

IF was floored. Right there in Neptune's hands was a picture. In that picture there was three people, Neptune, Compa, and herself. However, while Neptune looked to be one year younger than her and Compa at the most, the IF and Compa in the picture were closer to sixteen or seventeen. At least based on the older-Compa's chest. Hers on the other hand…

"And that's not all, I have more."

"Oh my gosh. Your adorable IF!"  
"Huh," IF said as she looked back up from her own chest. The picture had changed, and it now contained a baby Compa and IF.

There was also a blond baby and a purple haired girl that IF had never seen before.

Neptune began swiping her finger across the screen and what followed was a slide show of the three girls slowly growing up. From newborns, to infants, and preschoolers. Though the blond child was absent for the latter part.

Something that IF quickly noticed was the fact that while the purple haired girl and Neptune were in most of the photos, but they never seemed to age.

This finally coalesced into a large group shot of about twenty girls who all seemed to have a copy of themselves. This included her and Compa. In fact the only person to seemingly not have a doppelganger was Neptune and the purple haired girl.

"That's how I know you. I practically raised you. Well another version of you. Wow the Doctor was right, this timey-wimey stuff is weird ."

IF glanced at Neptune. "So, what happens now." To tell the truth IF was feeling a little overwhelmed right now. Was she in shock?

"Now? We eat! Preferably pudding! You wouldn't know any good places around here, would you?"

IF raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girls' suggestion. _'Ehh, why not. I can use a drink.'_

"Do you have any money?" IF asked.

"I can reimburse you in gold?" Replied Neptune

"Right this way, Princess!"

"Actually it's goddess."

"Huh, Wait Iffy, Nepppa… Neppppppp….. WAIT FOR ME!"

**~000~**

"**AHHHH!**" Screamed Gir.

He had been strapped down to a table. His head having been ripped open with half of its contents emptied on the workbench. A mess of wires, circuit boards, and trash was thrown about in an organized manner. Working parts carefully placed on pieces of paper towel to his left, while the trash was unceremoniously dumped into a bin on his right.

"**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

The pink haired young girl working on the robot had her face set in a look of pure concentration. Intelligence flashed behind her eyes as she quickly and methodically deconstructed the alien machine. And she would be enjoying every minute of it if he would. Just. Shut. Up.

"**IT TICKLES AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

**~0~000~0~**

_Greetings,_

_Over 1600 words Yeah!_

_Ehem,_

_About the Rainfurest jab, any offense is non-intentional. I just found Internet Historian's videos this past week and binged watched all his videos. So they have been on the brain as of late. You should watch them they are well researched and entertaining commentary on several events. And that event stood out to me due to all the damage done by one saboteur. Thankfully IF's hidden cameras caught the little bastard, this time. _

_Hope You enjoyed, _

_Uberch01_


	10. 10 The Pink Terror (Part 4)

_Uberrch01 does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Invader Zim_

**~0~000~0~**

IF stared at the pink haired girl across from her as she sipped delicately at her soda.

In her own opinion she was doing well for someone who just had her entire world view flipped upside-down.

Suddenly the flood gates were open. If other dimensions existed, and you could travel to them, what did that mean for other facets of science fiction and fantasy. If there were infinite universes with infinite possibilities than it would make sense that on infinite worlds aliens walked among them, magic was a real and so was time travel.

Her years as an information broker allowed these facts came to her easily. What was not easy was deciding what to do with this information.

'_Should I sell it or hoard it to myself? Would anyone even believe me? Or would they call me crazy like Dib?'_

"So, uh, Nep-. Why exactly are we here?" Compa asked Neptune breaking IF from her musings.

Neptune stopped looking up from her pudding and stared like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um, were just sitting here. Enjoying each other's company?" IF just stared at the girl in front of her.  
"No we are sitting here, you're the one enjoying our company. We don't even know you!"

IF stopped talking and swung her head out of the booth, looking up and down the aisle. Neptune had taken them into a small café in the city specializing in ice cream and deserts. It was surprisingly empty for peak business hours.

"Then why don't you get to know me?"

IF's head swung back forward, bringing a spike of pain with it. Great, now she has whiplash.

Resting her head in her hands IF looked across the table and debated on what to ask her. Eventually deciding on a fairly simple one to start off.

"What are you?"

Neptune stuck her another spoonful of pudding into her mouth and smirked at the two girls sitting across from her. In IF's opinion she was having to much fun with this.

"I'm Neptune, also known as the goddess Purple Heart, and ruler of the nation of Planetune."

IF blinked before filling away that information. Logic was overrated, and sanity was a constantly shifting social construct, anyway.

"Um, Nep-"

"Oh, Compa. You and your adorable little problem with saying my name. You can just call me Nepnep, or Nep for short!"

"Ok, um… Nepnep. The us that you know from your dimension, what are they like?"

IF blinked at her friend.

"Wait, Compa, you're going to accept it. Just like that?"

"I mean, she had those pictures of us when we were young Iffy. And she did that magic thing with the purple brick."

The thirteen-year-old looked at her well-endowed friend in shock. Compa was the nicest person IF had ever met but she was extremely gullible. This dimensional stuff was probably much easier for Compa to accept that than her.

'_Am I the problem? But how can I even… no I need to approach this with an open mind. Everything has laws and rules, I just need to find them.'_

IF took a deep breath in… and slowly let it out, before looking back towards Neptune expectantly.

"So… what are my Compa and IF like? Well the IF and Compa from my dimension are older. Compa is eighteen and IF is nineteen." Neptune twirled her spoon in the air and stared at something outside through the window their booth was against as she began to weave her tale ignore the dark clouds that formed over her dark haired not-yet-friend. "From what I can tell personality-wise their both fairly similar to you. Compa's a nurse-in-training while IF does her guild work full-time."

IF came out of her depression faster this time and blinked as she noticed a look of confusion bloom across Compa's face, and she bet that she wasn't that far behind her.

Both of them had so many questions already and IF had a bad feeling that this would be par-for-the-course when dealing with the self-claimed Goddess sitting in front of her.

"Any other questions?" Asked Neptune.

"Several," deadpanned IF "What do you mean by guild, and why do you have baby pictures of us?"

Compa's face reddened at the mention of the pictures. Though IF couldn't think of any reason for the blond to be embarrassed. Compa wasn't the type to care to much about things like appearances and baby pictures.

"Oh that," Neptune seemed to break out of her melancholy and began to act with the energy and excitement that IF was quickly beginning to associate with the girl. "The first time I fell into a dimension it was one really similar to mine, so it had versions of Noire, Blanc, Vert and you girls!"

Neptune pointed at IF and Compa with her spoon.

"But the versions of you in that universe had just been born and there was this kidnapper going around targeting orphan girls on the lose so we opened up a daycare at the Basilicom. Me and Plutia raised both of you and a few others practically from birth! It was so adorable!"

IF once again found herself confused.

And Compa looked to be just as confused.

That or she was hypnotized.

"Slow Down," interrupted IF "Your going to fast and using to many unknown words! Speak slowly and explain everything."

"WHAT?!" Shouted Neptune disrupting the few customers and staff that were in the Café. "But if I was to do that then I just be spouting a bunch exposition that the reader already knows!"

"Neptune…" Growled out IF, ignoring the fourth wall break with all the ease of a fictional character.

"Fine…" Neptune sighed knowing that she would be talking for a while. She moved to scoop another spoonful of delicious pudding, the perfect treat to begin her tale, only to hear the clink of metal against glass.  
Looking down revealed what Neptune feared. The pudding was completely gone, down to the last morsel.

'_Well this is going to suck…'_

**~000~**

Sparks rained down on to the work bench

Thankfully the little piece of scrap had stopped screaming a few hours back when she had attached a supplemental AI core and after two hours of near endless welding the little robot had undergone a transformation.

All unnecessary pieces had been removed and replaced with actual working parts.

It was a miracle that the robot had even been able to turn on much less function.

The inhabitants of this universe continued to surprise her with each successive level of stupidity.

Closing Gir's head and stepping back the dark and mysterious figure raised a remote to chest height before pressing one of the many buttons on it. She didn't understand why people felt the need to build a new remote for each project if in the end they just needed a single button.

Two eyes flared to life. Each of them taking a crimson hue before locking on to the only living thing in the room.

Standing up, Gir proceeded to carfuly stand and walk in a controlled gait over to the dark and mysterious figure.

Arriving in front of the pink haired girl. Gir looked his new master in the eyes and saluted.

"Now where were we," Spoke the dark and mysterious figure in childlike and excited voice. "First, what is your primary purpose?"

Obeying Gir replied.

"My primary objective is to…**HUMAN DETECTED!**"

"Wha-?"

"**ACTIVATING WEAPONS! FOLLOWING PRIMARY OBJECTIVE! DESTROY ALL HUMANS!"**

**~000~**

At the Skool, all was quiet.

Skool had let out three hours ago and any club activities had long since ended.

The only unfortunate souls to still inhabit the building were the pests and the janitors, both going about their daily routine.

All was quiet.

Until the skool's only shed blew up.

**~0~000~0~**

_This is Uberch01, _

_ I'm sorry for not posting last week. Midterms and a paper that snuck up on me consumed most of my time last week. Any time I spent on this could have been better spent on studding or finishing the paper. And let me tell you, once you finish writing a paper you do not have the time or patience for a passion project like this. I was planning on telling you, but I figured it was better to apologize then post a twenty-word chapter saying there wasn't going to be a chapter this week. I know when I saw the word count in my inbox I would think it's merely a cancellation notice and I wouldn't want to mess with anyone like that. _

_ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the idea for this chapter has been bouncing around in my head for the past two weeks. Are you as excited as me for the next chapter?_

_**(NOT SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE)**_

_For the next chapter is were the action begins!_


	11. 11 The Pink Terror (Part 5)

_Disclaimer: Uberch01 does not own Invader Zim or Hyperdimension Neptunia_

_**~0~000~0~**_

"But how does that even work?!" Asked IF.

"I don't know!" Replied Neptune.

"Then what DO you know?!" Shouted IF

"That bananas are a good source of potassium," said Neptune.

"And WHY do you know that bananas are a good source of potassium? Why would you even remember…**GAH!**" IF was done with this girl. She literally couldn't take listening to her story anymore. Not only was it almost completely unbelievable, there were so many holes in her story that it sounded more like a bad fanfiction then a simple fabrication. But the worst part, oh the worst part, was the fact that almost every question that IF asked responded too with a simple "I don't know," or "magic."

IF, Compa, Neptune continued their walk down the street. At some point during their conversation they had been kicked out of the café. IF couldn't remember, but she thinks that it was someplace between the defeat of some bitch named Arford and the birth of Neptune's older-looking-but-actually-younger-sister.

"I don't know about you IF," said Compa, "but I think that it is quite the story."

IF knew that tone.

"How can you believe her Compa? Her story is full of more holes than swiss cheese!"

Compa pouted towards her friend.

"Iffy , we already said we believed her. Does she really seem like the person to know those kinds of details?"

IF stared at her blond friend in shock, was she the only rational person on this planet? If there were holes in someone's story it's supposed to make them less believable, not more.

IF looked away from Compa and stared into the sky, she could believe that this morning her life had been normal. Oh who is she kidding, with people like Dib and Zim her life was never normal.

"This is what we get for having such an unreliable narrator," grumbled IF.

"Hey! I'm the only one who is allowed to break the fourth wall!" Shouted Neptune.

"What the hell is a fourth wa…"

*BOOM*

All three of the girls stopped to stare at the direction the sound had come from. A large column of smoke was slowly raising into the air, obviously the result of some catastrophic explosion.

"Iffy, what do you think that was?"

IF shielded her eyes with her arm and looked out towards the explosion. "I don't know Compa. There are a lot of things in that direction, Dib's house, Zim's house, the skool…"

"I don't know about you girls but if I've learned anything in my long life is that explosions are a huge mission flag." Neptune took several steps forward before turning around and sticking her hand out towards IF and Compa. "So what do you say friends? Want some adventure!"

"Are you crazy!" IF shouted "No, what am I talking about, you ARE crazy!"

Neptune hopped backwards in shock.

"What? Iffy where is your adventurous spirit?"

"I don't have an adventurous bone in my entire body." IF replied as she stared down the pink haired goddess.

"What are you talking about IF? I'm disappointed in you. How could you be so heartless? There could be people there that need our help!" Neptune accused as she tried to appeal to IF's conscious. She was beginning to regret her decision to tell the girl about everything. IF wasn't taking it as well as Compa and every second she was beginning to become very disappointed in this version of her friend.

"Unless those people are paying customers I'm not going to stick my neck out for them. Besides that's what the firemen are for."

Compa whirled around on her friend.

"IFFY! That's not very nice of you to say things like that, and is that a giant robot?"

IF and Neptune both spun around to stare at what the blond had seen. Sure enough two streets over a building sized robot had risen out of the smoke cloud. Capturing everyone's attention for miles. The robot was floating and appeared to have multiple saw blades and spikes across its body and wielded a giant axe in its hands.

The robot grabbed its axe in a two-handed grip and raised it over its head before bringing it down. Smoke and the sound of even more explosions ripped out from the point of impact beyond a row of buildings. The sight of the robot beginning to take another swing cured the crowd of deer-in-the-headlights-itis.

The girl's surroundings instantly became chaotic as pedestrians tried to run away from the rampaging robot and drivers began to desert their vehicles in mass.

"That's a Killachine," said Neptune. "How, how is a Killachine here?"

"You know what that is Nep-Nep?" Asked Compa with a calm voice that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah, they were a type of robot that was developed for ASIC when me and the other goddesses were captured in the Gamindustri Graveyard. We outlawed their construction years ago. How can one be here?" Neptune said in a uncharacteristically serious tone of voice.

"We should run…" suggested IF.

"Yeah,' replied Neptune, "You guys should get out of; what are those guys doing?" Neptune pointed behind IF and Compa, who turned around. Behind them huddled together, in what could only be described as pod, was all the people who had been running away from the robot earlier. While a few seconds ago they had been loudly panicking they now stood creepily still in one large group in the middle of the road not making a sound.

"Wha…what are you guys doing?" Asked a stunned IF to the crowd.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Replied the crowd, "it's vision is based on movement."

Collectively IF, Compa, and Neptune all took one step back, then another, and another, until they were far away from the creepy mob.

IF turned to Compa, "Now that that nightmare fuel is gone what do we do about the giant robot?"

***PEW***

"Iffy the robot has laser eyes."

Neptune jumped forward, "That's it! I'm tired of these MONKEY FIGHTING robots on this MONDAY to FRIDAY school week!" Neptune pulled out her sword from her inventory. "It's time to send that robot to the Graveyard with the rest of its kind."

Neptune posed, her sword held high and mighty, for a few seconds before she began to run down the street towards the path of the giant robot.

IF stared at the back of the pinkett as her form began to be obscured by clouds of debris. It was a stupid thing to do, but her legs wouldn't move. Something had been triggered inside of her when she saw the disappointed look in Neptune's eyes. She couldn't go back, but she was too scared to go forward. _'What's wrong with me. I don't bat an eye when I break the law for profit. Nor am I timid about invading someone's privacy. So why am I scared!' _

"Iffy?"

IF looked at Compa and her breathed hitched. There was a steel in her eyes that she had never seen before. _'If Compa, hell, if NEPTUNE can do it, so can I!'_

IF took a step forward, then another, then two more. Before she knew it she and Compa was running down the street after the pinkett.

**~000~**

"Neptune!"

"Oh, Compa, IF, you came!"

The two girls screeched to a halt. Neptune was standing in front of a fire escape to a three-story building while the robot could be heard rampaging a street over.

"Of course we came Nep-Nep! What do you need us to do?"

Neptune smirked before pulling out something else from her inventory and threw it towards the two girls.

"Is that a giant syringe?" Asked IF as she put on her own weapons. A pair of sword-like-gauntlets that she couldn't name but seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Yep," replied Neptune "Just go out there and wave them around and once you distracted it, I'll come from above and decapitate it in a single strike!" Neptune began to climb the fire escape

"Neptune this is a bad idea."

"I'll be fine," Neptune smiled down at her two friends.

"Like hell you'll be fine! We should be running AWAY from the giant robot, not towards it!"

**~0~000~0~**


	12. 12 The Pink Terror (Part 6)

_Disclaimer: Uberch01 does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Invader Zim_

**~0~000~0~**

'_This is stupid!'_ Thought IF, _'why am I doing this!'_

IF leaned out of the alleyway and looked up. The robot was an imposing nine meters tall which allowed it to easily tower over most of the buildings on the street. The only one being taller than it was the two-story building that Neptune had chosen.

"Are you ready IF?" Asked Compa, she stood behind IF, oversized syringe in hand.

"What do you mean, 'am I ready?'" Compa's only response was to point her syringe towards the robot and make stabbing motions.

"You can't seriously want to fight that thing? It's going to kill us!"

"SHHHHHH IF! We don't have to fight it; we just have to distract it for Nep-Nep."

"Distract it! It'll be playing with our corpses! You can't possibly think it's a good idea!"

Compa just stared at IF.

"This entire plan is insane! I have a much better one!

Compa continued to stare at IF.

"We run, AWAY, from the evil-giant-robot and let Nep do all the work, she can clearly do it all on her own, so we should just stay out of her way!"

Compa stared at IF.

"And it's standing right behind me isn't it."

Compa nodded her head.

IF spun around to see that the head of the robot was a foot from her face.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Screaming IF and Compa dove underneath the robot and out of the alley.

Spinning around both Compa and IF had to blink as they found themselves falling into combat stances.

"Compa do you feel.."

"YES!" interrupted Compa.

Both Compa and IF jumped backwards to put as much room in between them and the Killachine as possible. The machine had never lost track of the duo and stared at them menacingly. Its body twisting unnaturally on its joints to face them. It raised its axe to strike.

Only to hit the concrete in a flurry of dust and ruble.

"What?" Asked a confused IF.

"IF look! Its Nep-Nep!" Compa shouted while pointing into the cloud.

Sure enough the pinkett backflipped out of the cloud and landed right in front of the pair.

"Good job distracting it girls!" Neptune stated with a satisfied tone.

"What did you do?!" Asked a bewildered IF. Nothing so far had given the brunet any hint that Neptune was capable of taking on such a large machine.

"I dropkicked it!" Smirked Neptune.

IF was only able to stare at the pinkett in shock and awe.

"Wow Neptune," said Compa "you're really strong!"

Neptune smiled at her friend, "and don't you forget it!"

A blast of hot steam interrupted the girls as the machine rose out of the crater in the ground. IF was shocked to see that there was a very noticeable dent in the robot's chassis. The damage didn't end there as its left arm was visible grinding together at the joint while something had been knocked lose as its eyes started to flash between a villainous red and calming blue.

Neptune stood up from her superhero landing as her face morphed into one of pure confidence. IF felt her own fears melting away as well, gone as if it was never there. Neptune could beat this thing, easily. She was right in believing that Neptune didn't need her or Compa to help. But if that was true why were they here?

"Hey Iffy, Compa. Do you want to learn how to fight?"

IF stopped in shock before looking between Neptune, HER gauntlets, Compa's syringe and the robot who no longer looked so threatening when it was obviously having trouble hovering one foot off the ground.

"**YES!"** Yelled Compa, her cheeks going red with embarrassment. " I mean, can you please teach me Nep-Nep." Compa spoke in her calmer and more standard voice that did nothing to hide the eagerness she felt.

IF was feeling the same, gone was the fear, and all that remained was a fire that she didn't know she even had. A passion that demanded she turn that robot into so many pieces of scrap.

"Okay then! We'll play this like a role-playing-game! I tell you what to do, and you do it. Think of this like one of those on-rails tutorial mission." Neptune smirked as she pointed at the robot with her sword. _'Was that my imagination or did the robot just flinch?' _"And firstly I suppose the best thing would be a combo attack."

Neptune pointed at IF with her free hand, "IF, get close to it and hit it as hard as you can."

"What?" Asked a surprised IF. "What do you mean run up and hit it? You just gave me these! No one can justbe given a weapon and use it!"

"Iffy," Neptune closed the distance with IF and place her free hand on IF's shoulder. "Relax, I've been the multiverse hundreds of times and every IF I've seen used the same weapon. They are you soul weapons, same goes for you Compa."

"Soul weapons?" Asked Compa.

"Yeah! Okay, think about it, you know those guys who pick up a sword for the first time and their a complete natural with it, or those wierdos who just 'get' math?" Asked Neptune.

IF and Compa nodded their heads.

"That's what you guys are with these weapons." Neptune walked back to the front of the group. "Well what are you waiting for?! Go and give it a try! You'll be naturals, I guarantee it!"

IF looked at Neptune and Compa. Stared is more the right word. She didn't want to do this, so many things could go wrong, but damn Compa and peer pressure. IF calm, composed Compa could do it then so could she.

IF closed her eyes, said her prayers, and took off running forward.

The Killachine attempted to intercept her, but with the damage it had taken from Neptune's attack it couldn't even move. The robot was forced to float there and take it as IF wailed on it.

'_Left, Right,'_

'_Left, Right,'_

'_Left, Right,'_

'_**Uppercut!'**_

IF took three hops ack reaching the point where she started. IF took several seconds to blink and stare at the results.

"Did I do that?"

The robot had barely been damaged, the cuts weren't really noticeable and didn't go far enough in to breach the armor and damage anything important. However IF was positive that she didn't have the strength to damage steel with a hammer and chisel. So how was it possible that she was capable of doing any more than scratching the paint on it?

"Sure did Iffy! Now it's your turn Compa, hit'em!"

"Okay…," Compa nervously looked over her syringe. "How do I use this?"

"Oh that's easy," Neptune walked over to Compa and began show her how to properly hold the oversized weaponized medical instrument. "…And you point the sharp part at the enemy…," Neptune smiled at Compa, which Compa returned. Compa now found herself holding the syringe more link a rifle than a spear like she had been. "…And then you press down on the plunger when you're ready." Neptune stepped away as Compa aimed towards the Killachine and applied pressure to the plunger.

A beam of light flew from the syringes tip and tore through the Killachine's armor, leaving a smoking dime shaped hole all the way through.

"Wow, I did that? Amazing! Whoa…!" Compa began to sway on her feet. "Compa are you okay?!" Asked a worried IF. "I'm okay Iffy. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Oh that's just from it using your life force. Think of it like your mana bar!"

"Wow…," said Compa sounding more spacy and tired than usual. "I have mana? I can do spells?"

Neptune let out a chuckle, "yes you're a wizard Compa!"

**BOOM!**

An explosion tore the girl's attention back to the Killachine. Sparks and flames launched from the robot as explosions raked the its frame. Sending pieces of metal everywhere. The robot was finally consumed in flame as one final explosion ripped it apart.

IF and Compa covered their faces as they were all less than ten feet from the once intimidating war machine.

However they need not have bothered as all of the shrapnel was reduced to pixels before it even reached them.

"Good job team, that's your first of many victories!" Shouted Neptune, she appeared more hyper than IF had ever seen her, and the girl had been nothing but smiles and rainbows at even the most stress inducing parts. "I say that such an occasion is totally cause to celebrate. What do you guys want? I could go for some pudding myself, or maybe some**AHGH!**"

Neptune was stopped by a fragment of the robot hitting her directly on the head.

"Nep-Nep, are you okay?!" Asked a concerned Compa.

"I'm sure she's fine..." At this point IF was willing to believe that the pinkett really was an immortal goddess.

The fragment jumped off of Neptune.

"Wha…!" Shout IF as she jumped up, dragging Compa with her.

The fragment stared back at them its eyes turned blue and stayed that way. Neptune raised her head from her face plant and took in the small robot as she stood up.

The robot stared up at the three girls, and just when it was beginning to feel awkward the robot jumped at Neptune. It's claws clamped around Neptune's leg in a death grip as it began to,…cry?

"You've saved my life," said the robot, "I'm eternally grateful!"

**~0~000~0~**

_Episode 2 done, only about…ten more to go. I have an end goal I just don't have an idea about how long it will take. _

_ Neptune acting as the tutorial fairy for IF and Compa. I hope I kept Neptune in character, I want my Neptune to be a little bit more world weary than the current Neptune , while still keeping that never-ending fountain of fourth wall breaking action. IF and Compa on the other hand... While being similar to their Neptunia counterparts there are many differences._

_ Speaking of action this was my first time attempting to write an action scene, not that there was much. _

_ How did I do? Are you enjoying the story? Was my pacing this chapter better than last weeks? I can't wait for the next episode. Though it's really more accurate to say it's going to be a part two or continuation of this one. _


	13. 13 The Hunt for Pink November (Part 1)

_Uberch01 does not own Invader Zim or Hyperdimension Neptunia_

_**~0~000~0~**_

"Now there," Neptune reached down and pulled the robot off her leg. Lifting it up to her eyes she looked it in. The little thing was barely over a foot tall! "Oh my gosh! You are so cute!"

"Nep-Nep do you know what this is?" Asked Compa, pointing at the robot.

"Nope, I never seen anything like him before. But isn't he so cute!" Neptune rotated the robot in her hands so that it was facing Compa.

"Neptune I don't think..."

Compa paused as the robot stuck its hand out.

"Hello! I'm Gir! You want to be my friend?!"

Compa melted

"**KAAAA!** He's so cute! Can we keep him IF?! Can we, can we, can we?!"

"What? No! That thing just tried to kill us!"

Neptune closed the distance between herself and IF and pressed the robot into her face.

"Come on IF does this look like the face of evil to you?"

Neptune found herself talking to thin air. Looking around she spotted IF at an equidistance between her and Compa.

Neptune put one foot forward.

IF pulled one foot back.

"That smaller robot came out of the bigger robot! Maybe it was controlling it or something!'

"Now IF," said Neptune, "why would anyone have a robot inside of another robot? It doesn't make any sense."

"YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Shouted IF, "What little girl, has the strength to destroy a robot in a single hit!?"

"Duh, I'm a goddess IF, I reached max-level a long time ago." Neptune tucked Gir under one arm, and flexed the other. "Not every villain is kind enough to allow this main protag to level up from level one again."

'_Not to mention with the sharicite crystals in my inventory I can go goddess whenever I want. That bot didn't stand a chance! That reminds me, I think I have a cheese sandwich in my inventory from a few weeks ago.'_

"You look like her."

All three girls stopped and stared at the robot in Neptune's arm. Gir was looking up at Neptune with a contemplative look.

"Look like who, oh little robo-buddy?" Asked Neptune.

"The girl that made me so, grrr."

"The girl that made you?" Asked Compa.

"No, the girl that made me so ,**GGGRRRR!**" Replied Gir. "She took out all my chicken from my head and put new stuff in, then I went** GGGRRRR!**"

"I…see," said a confused IF.

A confused silence fell over the group. Neptune was wondering who this look alike could be. IF was bewildered by the most advanced piece of robotics she had ever seen (that wasn't trying to kill her), while Compa was just confused. Gir on the other hand just hung there in Neptune's embrace, enjoying the one arm hug.

Surprisingly it was Compa who broke the silence.

"Mr. Gir," she said, "who are you?"

"Yeah seriously," Neptune cut in, "what are you, an alien, an advanced android, or maybe you're an advanced alien android!" Neptune's eyes sparkled down at the robot in her arms in anticipation.

"I'm an alien!" Gir replied happily.

So you're an alien robot?" Asked IF.

"**YEP!** I'm an Irken robot here to help my master take over the **WORLD!**"

The group froze in shock while staring at the, suddenly much more dangerous looking robot.

"I see," suspicion laced IF's voice, "and just who is your 'master'?"

"**ZIM!"**

"…Huh?"

IF and Compa stared at the robot in mounting horror. The events of today had widened their eyes so-to-speak, and right in front of them was walking talking proof.

Zim really was an alien bent on world domination, and for years all that had stood between him and world domination was **Dib**.

IF almost threw up in her mouth.

Compa wasn't that far behind her.

And Neptune-

"Who's Zim?"

_**~000~**_

'_Ow my head…'_

Groping about she pushed around, and while her surroundings easily caved to her touch nothing she did seemed to make any difference. Her immediate surroundings remained in pitch darkness.

'_What happened, I was tinkering with something…right that robot. I was tinkering with that robot and it…exploded? No it exploded after, what happened before that?'_

She found a large piece of debris and moved it around. There was to little room to maneuver properly. That also meant that there was wasn't enough room for her sword or any of her more explosive toys. Not that would have helped. All that would do is possibly risk another cave-in.

Who knows how much air she had left or even how long she had been unconscious for?

'_Wait, cave-in? I wasn't in a cave. I was in a shed! And when the robot blasted me it would of sent me flying outside! Maybe I hit a building?'_

She felt around some more.

'_No, this is too much debris for one roof or wall and if I was going fast enough to go through multiple I would be a splat on someone's wall not waking up underneath it.'_

Making enough room to move her hand she summoned her sword. The blade glowed allowing her to make something of her surroundings. She was indeed covered in rubble, but her surroundings were still clothed in unnatural darkness. Using the tip of the sword to probe forward she hit something metal. It was directly in front of her and hitting it released a hollow sound.

She japed it forward again, this time harder, and harder, and harder. Until with a final grown the steel gave way.

Hundreds of pounds of sediment, metal, and one annoyed goddess tumbled out.

'Nepgear' stood up and began brushing herself off. Her white jacket had plastered with dirt and her hair was missing several strands near her forehead that throbbed in phantom pain from taking a pair of eye-lasers at point blank range.

***Ka-Chunk***

Spinning around the goddess watched as the dumpster she was previously in began it slow journey to the incinerator.

"Where am I?"

Asked a confused 'Nepgear'

"And where's my robot?"

**~0~000~0~**

_ Thank you Lucas-Shiroi on Deviant Art who gave me permission to use his awesome artwork for the cover of my story._

_ I can't wait for the story to get to the juicy bits. I want to start writing some more comedy like the first chapters so bad. But I got to do some world building first so…yeah. Next chapter our intrepid hero's began their search for the evil mastermind behind the Killachine attack and Dib and Zim come back into the story! Till next week (Hopefully, if not blame finals) fairwell._


	14. 14 The Hunt for Pink November (Part 2)

_Disclaimer: Uberch01 does not own Invader Zim or Hyperdimension Neptunia_

**REVISED AND COUNTINUED**

**~0~000~0~**

"Frasit-Masit, No-Good, Stupid, Bigheaded, **MUDMAN**!"

Zim continued his long walk home. He was so focused on his unrelenting hatred for a certain human, he found himself completely oblivious to the events that occurred around him. Subconsciously avoiding the chunks of concrete that fell around him and ignoring all of the panicking humans that ran past him.

By now the route to-and-from school had become instinctual, so Zim used the time on more productive pursuits. Such as complaining about Dib.

That ignoring human had foiled his plans once again and what was worse, oh so much worse, Dib had rubbed that failure in his face. That little sack of filth had come up to him after skool had ended and had, in front of everyone, mocked him for his failure. The Dib creature had convinced itself that his failure was part of a bigger ruse. A belief that he couldn't bring himself to correct.

"How dare that puny human dare to insinuate that I planned to fail! Zim does not fail! Especially on purpose!" Zim shouted.

Thinking back to just an hour ago, and Dib's confrontation, he was surprised. After his plan to sabotage the skool had fai-fa-fff-NOT WORKED he had become paranoid. A species that advanced in construction techniques to repair a building in a day. Should easily have the technological knowhow to detect and uncover the identity of an Irkan invader 'I suppose I should be thankful that the filth who attends that "skool" are not of the same stock as those that had rebuilt it. If they were the invasion would be doomed, **DOOMED!**'

Zim froze, he just had an idea, a great idea. His fury quickly evaporated and was replaced with a cocktail of one-part evil, and one-part genius. If Dib thinks he has a plan, he will work tirelessly to figure out what it is. But since he has no plan, Dib would be just sitting there waiting, waiting, and waiting some more. So that when Dib was too weak, fat, and stinky to do anything. He would come out from his base, ready to take over the world!

"**AHAHAHAAHA!" **Laughed Zim, "You'll rue the day you tried to take on the Irkan Empire Dib! **AHAHAHAHAA!**"

Zim walked up a pair of steps, "Your doomed Dib!"

"**DOOMED!**" Zim shouted into his, …door?

"What?" asked a confused Zim.

That confusion quickly turned into irritation though.

"Gir, open the door…!" Zim shouted into the house, yet, nothing happened.

"Gir…"

Gir was like an excited puppy, he usually opened the door as soon as he could see Zim. However there were occasions where Gir didn't. Those didn't end well for anybody.

Zim sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Let's see what abomination Gir cooked up now. **Computer! **Open the door!"

Inside the house intermittent banging could be heard along with the hiss of slowly rising pistons. As silence returned to the building steam began to leak out from under the door creating a very creepy atmosphere

"What's the magic words?"

Which was immediately destroyed by a mechanical feminine voice.

"Computer open the door!" Yelled Zim.

A more masculine, but still robotic, voice responded replied.

"Now Zim, d-d-don't tal-l-l-l-lk like that to your moth-"

Zim tuned out both of the malfunctioning robots.

"Roboparents open the door this instant!" shouted to be heard over both of the raving robots.

"Say pleeeeeeassseeee." Replied the malfunctioning machines in unison.

"I will not say, 'pleeeeeeasssseee!,'" Zim mocked, "open this door, now!"

Not a second later the door slammed open, surprising Zim and before he could react two sets of claws sprung out. One clamped lightly around his arms and the other set captured his legs in a vice.

"Huh?" Was all Zim managed to say before he was pulled thrashing and screaming into his dimly lit abode.

Like always this little bit of weirdness went unnoticed in the cul-de-sac.

**~000~**

***Knock-Knock***

"Now who could that be?" Gaz asked herself. It was prudent question as Dib had been in his room since he gotten home. He was no doubt trying to find some way to prove that Zim was an alien to the Sheep again.

'No wait, that's offensive to sheep, humans are much dumber than that.'

Normally she would think it was her father, but he had been home since noon (something about an explosion in the lab again) and he never knocked anyway.

***Knock-Knock***

"Uggh! **COMING**!"

Gaz rose from the couch and walked towards the hose.

**~000~**

"So this is Dib's house…," Stated IF.

"No this is Gaz's house; Dib just lives here." Neptune said as she **knocked** on the door for a second time.

"What's the difference?" Asked Compa.

_(__**COMING!)**_

"Well if this was Dib's house it would be all dark, dreary, and depressing. Like one of those old black-and-white detective films." Neptune said mater-of-factly.

She had the horrible idea to go inside Dib's room when he had been in the shower. And 'dark, dreary, and depressing' was pretty much the best description of what she saw. Along with smelly, but she was trying to forget that thank you very much.

"Ahah!"

"You think of something?" Gir asked Neptune.

Neptune raised one of her arms and stepped forward. IF, Compa, and Gir quickly adverted their eyes as Neptune's hand became painful to look at.

"Aw there we go! You can look now."

Hearing that they glanced back at Neptune who was now caring a large white bottle she had just taken a swig from.

"What was that, and why did it hurt!" Asked IF.

"This?" Neptune asked as she shook the bottle at her friends. "This is Brain BleachTM, it is used when you need to forget something. I borrowed it from a sentient sponge in the next time slot."

"Time slot?" mumbled a confused IF.

"Brain Bleach? What would you need to forget, Neptune?" Asked Compa.

"I don't know!" Shouted Neptune

IF and Compa just stood there staring at Neptune like she had grown a second head. While Neptune just stood there smiling at her two friends. She was thoroughly enjoying this, her Compa and IF had long sense gotten used to her antics and eccentricities.

It was kind of annoying when you would come back from your latest adventure and nobody would even give you the time of day. 'I'm going to milk this baby for everything that it's worth! And the best part is, with that pesky narrator gone, I can do anything I want! No more nerfing me back to level one every time a new game comes out. Nothing but good endings and loot for this girl!'

Neptune's eyes widened as she grabbed Gir and Compa and threw them back as a torrent of water flew threw where the had previously stood. IF didn't need her help as she had jumped back on her own when she noticed the door opening.

"**TAKE THAT YOU TELEM-**oh it's you IF, you have something for me?"

"Actually, it's something you can do for her." IF said pointing at Neptune.

Gaz swung her head towards Neptune and looked her up and down, as if appraising her.

"What do you want? Trying to bum on my couch again?" Gaz growled at Neptune.

"Actually no," replied Neptune, "I found a place to sleep by myself." Neptune smiled as she nodded at Gir in her arms. "I want to know if you know how to access the memory, or whatever of this guy right here."

Gaz stared at the Zim's robot before looking back up at Neptune.

"Why do you have Zim's stupid robot, and why should I care."

Neptune continued completely unfazed.

"This guy was in the core of a death-robot from my world, and you should care because that's like a major bad-guy flag."

Gaz sighed, "Well your fresh out of luck. I don't know how Zim's alien tech works. Dib does, but he's locked himself up in his room. So your fresh out of luck!" Gaz shouted at the three girls who were wasting her time.

"Well then," said a voice behind Gaz, "It's a good thing I **EXIST**!"

**~0~000~0~**

I'm BACK!

Here is the complete chapter fourteen. See you next week, same time, same place.


End file.
